


How We Do

by incogneat_oh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Gen, Humour, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “So I was reading the Employee Handbook today,” Tim starts, apropos of nothing.Or, a few hundred words of chatty!Tim.





	

-

Bruce Wayne has never been the best under pressure. Batman might thrive in tense situations, is often at his best even when he’s taken completely by surprise. 

But it isn’t  _Batman_  who’s just walked into an elevator occupied by his technically emancipated middle-child. 

Already, Bruce knows he is going to be in trouble. 

Because when Alfred picks him up after his meeting, he will say “How was it, sir?” and Bruce will naturally tell him that he ran into Tim, today, on his way up to the conference room. Tim who’d startled when the doors had opened, had shuffled aside to make room for his bulk. Had given him that nervous half-smile and not-quite verbal hello. 

And Bruce is lost, now, counting the seconds as he struggles to find something to say. He and Tim haven’t really spoken in awhile. To ask about his work seems callous and impersonal, his personal life too invasive, and asking about his nightlife is impossible. But ‘how are you’ seems a little generic, and Alfred has been trying to work on how he communicates with the children–

It has been 14 seconds, and it is a very tall building. The silence is weeks overdue.

“So I was reading the Employee Handbook today,” Tim starts, apropos of nothing. Bruce glances down at him, surprised. Oblivious, the boy goes on, “And there’s some really weird stuff in there about the Uniform Code. I don’t think it’s been updated in years, y'know? Like did you know that employees are expected to wear a pleasant, though not overpowering scent? But it’s like– how do you define 'overpowering’? Is that something that’s enforced or subject to punishment?”

Bruce, feeling less than sure-footed, says “Uh–”

But Tim apparently doesn’t expect an answer, as he continues, “Anyway, what if one of the floor-managers had anosmia? Or hypo–? No, hyperosmia? It’s really a matter of taste.” And then, “It also says some really old-fashioned stuff about hairstyles, like how female employees are supposed to wear it in a professional but stylish up-do, and male employees are supposed ta wear their hair short or slicked back–” here, he touches his own hair almost unconsciously, apparently not noticing the single rebellious cowlick flicked up over one ear. 

Tim tangles his fingers together and rocks on the balls of his feet, says “ _Oh_ , and apparently women are still supposed to wear high heels to work for a 'more professional image’. It’s pretty outdated stuff. Interesting though. I wonder if anyone still follows it? I mean, I checked with the desk, and it’s still the most current manual, so maybe the new employees–”

And Bruce says, “Tim.”

“Mhm?” Tim’s earnest blue eyes glance up at him, distracted from his train of thought. Then he looks at the open elevator doors. “Oh! Right, my floor. Hah.” He goes a little pink, but he’s smiling with it. And he steps out, says, “Good luck with your meeting!” one hand raised in farewell.

“Thank you,” Bruce says. “We’ll talk soon, okay?”

And Tim says something that sounds like “Uh-huh”, still faintly flushed, but it’s cut off by the doors closing. 

–

A few hours later, when Bruce is climbing into the town car, Alfred asks, “How was it, Master Bruce?”

“It was pretty good,” Bruce says. And he can’t help but smile fondly when he says, “I ran into Tim, today.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/44309309190/how-we-do-drabble)


End file.
